Lacrime d'umanità
by Ida59
Summary: Un incubo illuminato dalla maligna luce della luna.


Lacrime d'umanità

**Titolo:** Lacrime d'umanità

**Autore/data**: Ida59 – 18 febbraio 2011

**Beta-reader:** nessuno

**Tipologia:** flash-fic

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** romantico, introspettivo, drammatico

**Personaggi**: Remus, Tonks

**Pairing**: Remus/Tonks

**Epoca**: HP 5° e 7° anno

**Avvertimenti**: Missing moment

**Riassunto:** Un incubo illuminato dalla maligna luce della luna.

**Parole-pagine: **397 – 1

**Nota**: Scritta per il gioco-test Le parole del cuore del forum "Libertà di sognare" rispondendo alla domanda:

1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Raccolta "Le parole del cuore"**

Ebbene sì, stupitevi pure: questa volta l'eroe della storia non è Severus!

No, il mio amore per Severus è sempre incrollabile, ma una sfida è una sfida e non potevo non raccoglierla...

Sedici storie (5 drabble e 9 flash fiction e 2 one-shot), quattro ognuno per i personaggi di Lucius, Remus, Voldemort e Sirius, collegate tra loro dai sogni ad occhi aperti stimolati dalle domande di un intrigante test (Le parole del cuore) di Kijoka sul Forum "Libertà di sognare"

Le storie sono elencate nell'ordine cronologico in cui sono state scritte, dal 1° febbraio al 18 marzo 2011.

**Inverno regale** (Lucius – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Dolce malinconia d'autunno** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Estate bruciata** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**L'irruenza della primavera** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Acqua** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?)

**L'emozione di vivere** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

**Occhi** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...)

**Lacrime d'umanità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

**Bruciare di passione** (Voldemort – doppia drabble – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

**Bruciante possesso** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.)

**Bruciare** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…)

**Orgoglio e amore** (Remus – one-shot – domanda n. 8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…)

**Un istante d'eternità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 11 – Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda…)

**Apparenza** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

**Negli occhi, una vita** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...)

**Melodie** (Lucius - one-shot – domanda n. 9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?)

Lacrime d'umanità

Sto correndo all'impazzata tra gli alberi, la bacchetta stretta tra le dita, del tutto inutile: nel terrore che mi attanaglia, non ricordo alcun incantesimo che possa fermare un lupo mannaro. La mia mente è vuota, sconvolta, ma forse non esiste proprio nulla che li possa fermare.

Non dovevo essere qui, ero stata avvertita, ma la spavalda curiosità dei Black ha avuto il sopravvento su ogni ragionevolezza: volevo assistere alla sua trasformazione.

Mi ero nascosta bene nel bosco, ma ho sottovalutato l'odorato della bestia: mi ha individuato subito e l'unica cosa che mi resta da fare adesso è fuggire, fuggire quanto più veloce possibile.

Le gambe tremano e di nuovo incespico tra le radici scoperte e barcollo mentre i rami mi sferzano il viso: percepisco la sua presenza alle mie spalle, sempre più vicina, sento il suo odore forte e l'ansimare famelico del suo ringhio.

Inciampo ancora e cado a terra: è la fine!

Chiudo gli occhi, terrorizzata, mentre sento il suo peso schiacciarmi a terra e bloccarmi senza pietà.

Il suo odore selvatico mi pervade le narici, mentre l'alito caldo e umido mi sfiora il viso.

Poi il ringhio si tramuta in un guaito straziato e il tempo sembra fermarsi mentre il suo peso si fa leggero su di me.

Trovo il coraggio estremo di riaprire gli occhi e il mondo muta davanti al mio sguardo sconvolto.

La luna brilla, astro d'argento nel nero della notte, condanna inesorabile della bestia.

Il lupo mi guarda, ansimante, e nei suoi occhi nocciola iniettati di sangue scorgo un lampo d'umanità annegato in un lago di dolore.

- Remus… - la mia voce solo un flebile sussurro.

Geme la bestia, piange l'uomo racchiuso in lei, si dibatte l'umanità sotto l'argentea cascata di luce lunare.

Un gemito, un sospiro, poi una lacrima brilla, retaggio dell'uomo che non si rassegna a perdere se stesso.

Mi sveglio di colpo.

Un sogno tremendo, un incubo spaventoso.

Mi giro piano nel letto, attenta a non svegliarti, e accarezzo con tenerezza i tuoi capelli striati da troppi fili grigi per la tua età.

Non è un sogno, ma solo la nostra realtà, il nostro primo incontro, il momento in cui è nato un amore dolce e forte, incrollabile davanti alle tante avversità della vita.

Sfioro la tua fronte con le labbra e torno a dormire, accoccolata vicino al lupo che, per amore, ha vinto se stesso.

4


End file.
